A variety of user devices, such as electronic book (“e-Book”) readers, desktop computers, portable computers, game consoles, smartphones, tablet computers, and so forth, are used to access data ranging from calendar items to Internet searches. Searching for information stored on, or accessible by, user devices has traditionally been cumbersome.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like reference numbers refer to like elements throughout the figures.